hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Outside
Outside is a song from Hollywood Undead's third album, Notes from the Underground. Background This song was the first song that J-Dog produced for the band, and it happened after his uncle died. He was upset and was sitting in his room with an acoustic guitar and was kind of in shock. He started playing completely random and came up with guitar riff of Outside and thought, "Whoa, that's pretty awesome." He then put a drum beat under it, and it just happened like that. It was never intended to come out like what it came out like, but it did. Official Lyrics Someone left the door open Who left me outside? I'm bent, I'm not broken Come live in my life All the words left unspoken Are the pages I write On my knees and I'm hoping That someone holds me tonight Hold me tonight Welcome to the world and all the land in it was wasted The blood upon your hands and the wickedness that made it Sing or scream it all and the memories keep fading See the exit wound, dear God, what have we taken? Guess I'll say a prayer and I'll kiss into the air I'll look into the sky, send 'em straight to nowhere We all dug the grave, can't shake away the shame Can't quiver in the sky, but you're shaken all the same You left us with the guns and all of 'em unloaded Teach us how to shoot, but you taught us how to hold 'em And all the weight of all the world is right between your shoulders 'Cause heavy is the heart when the world keeps growing colder Who left the door open? Who left me outside? I'm on my knees, and I'm hoping That someone holds me tonight Hold me tonight Two sides to every story, here's a little morning glory Breakfast off a mirror, dying slow seems a little boring Burning like a flag, walking straight into the breeze 'Cause there's two types of people, you are weak or you are me, yeah What's another lifetime like mine? We all die a little sometimes, it's alright Did you come to say your goodbyes to this life? We all hurt a little sometimes, we're alright So, mothers, hold your children, don’t you ever let 'em go There is weakness in your grip and they are holding all the hopes Don't you ever let me go, don't you ever let me go Don't you ever let me go, don't you ever let me go Who left the door open? Who left me outside? I'm on my knees, and I'm hoping That someone holds me tonight Hold me tonight Someone left the door open Who left me outside? I'm bent, I'm not broken Come live in my life All the words left unspoken Are the pages I write On my knees and I'm hoping That someone holds me tonight Hold me tonight Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - production, programming *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - mixing *Daren Pfeifer - drums *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded by J-Dog at Apt. 20 Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *This song was mixed by Sean Gould at Universal Exports, Hollywood, CA. *This is the first song that was produced and recorded by one of the members since Deuce's departure. *This is Johnny 3 Tears' favorite song of theirs. Category:Songs Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:2013 Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Lyric videos Category:Clean Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by J-Dog